Metal Pass/1Temporada
1º Temporada: Road To Malmheim file:Road-to-malmheim.png Primeira temporada do jogo foi lançada dia 15 de setembro, indo até o dia 21 de novembro. Grátis: Nível 1 128x128px História: Parte 1 Nível 2 128px Piloto: Wildfire Nível 3 128px Piloto: Artificer Nível 4 145px Fama: 1200 Nível 5 128px Piloto: Stingray Nível 6 128px História: Parte 2 Nível 7 145px Efeito de Largada: Runas Trançadas Nível 8 145px Fama: 1200 Nível 9 145px Efeitos de Reconstrução: Martelo Nível 10 128px Piloto: Windrider Nível 11 128px História: Parte 3 Nível 12 128px Spray: A Chama Nível 13 145px Efeitos de Pontuação: Odin Nível 14 145px Efeitos de Abate: Valsa das Valquírias Nível 15 128px Spray: O Rebelde Nível 16 128px História: Parte 4 Nível 17 128px Spray: A Vigança Nível 18 128px Spray: O Caminhoneiro Nível 19 145px Fama: 1200 Nível 20 128px Skin Artificer: PAX West Nível 21 128px História: Parte 5 Nível 22 128px Spray: Os Irmãs Reboque Nível 23 145px Fama: 1100 Nível 24 128px Espaço Vazio Nível 25 128px Artbook: Icebringer, Wildfire e Windrider Nível 26 128px História: Parte 6 Nível 27 128px Spray: A Cientista do Velho-Mundo Nível 28 128px Espaço Vazio Nível 29 145px Fama: 1100 Nível 30 128px Spray: A Iluminada Nível 31 128px História: Parte 7 Nível 32 145px Fama: 1100 Nível 33 128px Spray: Apanhador de Vingança Nível 34 128px Espaço Vazio Nível 35 128px Spray: O Sacerdote Nível 36 128px História: Parte 8 Nível 37 128px Spray: A Criança Nível 38 128px Espaço Vazio Nível 39 145px Fama: 1100 Nível 40 128px Spray: O Palhaço Nível 41 128px História: Parte 9 Nível 42 128px Espaço Vazio Nível 43 145px Fama: 1000 Nível 44 128px Spray: O Capitão Nível 45 128px Spray: O Sem Nome Nível 46 128px História: Parte 10 Nível 47 128px Espaço Vazio Nível 48 128px Spray: O Julgamento Nível 49 145px Fama: 1000 Nível 50 128px Skin Wildfire: Rise of the Valkyries Premium: Nível 1 128px Piloto: Icebringer Nível 2 145px Efeitos de Largada: Reme para a Vitória Nível 3 145px Efeitos de Reconstrução: Entrada Bifröst Nível 4 145px Efeitos de Pontuação: Bomba de Gelo Nível 5 128px Skin Stingray: To the Mecha! Nível 6 128px Cash: 60 Nível 7 145px Efeitos de Abate: Saída Bifröst Nível 8 128px Spray: Símbolo de Neve Nível 9 145px Fama: 600 Nível 10 128px Skin Wildfire: Howl of the Wolves Nível 11 128px Moldura: Inverno de Málmheim Nível 12 145px Fama: 600 Nível 13 145px Metal Pass: Acelerador de XP Nível 14 128px Spray: Saúde! Nível 15 128px Trilha Sonora HMM Nível 16 145px Fama: 600 Nível 17 128px Spray: Thor Bravo Nível 18 145px Metal Pass: Acelerador de XP Nível 19 128px Cash: 60 Nível 20 128px Skin Windrider: Bifröst Unicorn Nível 21 128px Spray: Thor Indiferente Nível 22 145px Fama: 550 Nível 23 145px Metal Pass: Acelerador de XP Nível 24 128px Moldura: Forjado em Asgard Nível 25 128px Efeitos de Pontuação: Odin e seus Corvos Nível 26 145px Fama: 550 Nível 27 128px Cash: 60 Nível 28 145px Metal Pass: Acelerador de XP Nível 29 128px Spray: Loki Chocado Nível 30 128px Skin Windrider: Cry of the Banshee Nível 31 128px Spray: Loki Feliz Nível 32 128px Moldura: Mestre dos Unicórnios Nível 33 145px Metal Pass: Acelerador de XP Nível 34 145px Fama: 550 Nível 35 145px Efeitos de Reconstrução: Mega Martelo Nível 36 128px Cash: 60 Nível 37 128px Spray: Piscadela do Loki Nível 38 145px Metal Pass: Acelerador de XP Nível 39 145px Fama: 550 Nível 40 128px Spray: U Mad Loki Nível 41 145px Fama: 500 Nível 42 128px Spray: Loki Brincalhão Nível 43 145px Metal Pass: Acelerador de XP Nível 44 128px Moldura: Caçador de Recompensas Nível 45 128px Skin Artificer: Eye of the Beholder Nível 46 128px Moldura: Fúria da Valquíria Nível 47 145px Fama: 500 Nível 48 145px Metal Pass: Acelerador de XP Nível 49 128px Spray: Thor Triste Nível 50 128px Skin Icebringer: Fafnir's Treasure História Parte 1 - A Estrada Vai Ser Intensa! "Haha, CeeBee, tô pegando o jeito disso! O 'Frosty' tá mandando ver!" Ele berrou. Sigurd estava um tanto surpreso com o quão bem as ferramentas que ele sempre usou para manobrar e entregar gelo para Metal City estavam, agora, sendo usadas para trazer ainda mais caos para as arenas de Heavy Metal Machines. as únicas coisas outras vezes em que ele se sentiu vivo assim foram nas batalhas com os demônios dos traiçoeiros Penhascos de Gelo, onde até o povo do Norte temia ir... Parte 2 - Um Gosto da Fama Enquanto ele assistia hipnotizado, o rugir da platéia começou a sobrepujar, ficando mais e mais alto. De repente, ele escuta uma voz vindo dos amplificadores zepelim, gritando: "Que noite, senhoras e senhores! Pela primeira vez na história os calafrios do norte foram trazidos para a Metal God Arena!". Sigurd precisou de um momento para perceber que era dele de quem eles falavam, e enquanto processava o que estava acontecendo... Parte 3 - Nasce Uma Lenda Repentinamente, os gritos da plateia transformaram-se em um canto. "Icebringer! Icebringer! Icebringer!" ele escutou. "Espere, eu já não escolhi 'Frosty' pro nome da minha máquina?" ele pensou, mas na hora percebeu "'Icebringer' soa muito melhor de qualquer forma!", incorporando seu novo nome de piloto e o calor da arena. Agora tudo que restava era dirigir-se até O Tanque Furado para celebrar sua primeira partida. Parte 4 - Com Você E aí, Ceebee? Sentiu minha falta? Ele disse e riu ironicamente, oorque né, ela é só um IA acoplada ao rádio do caminhão afinal. Porém, para Sigurd ela era muito mais: ela era sua maior companheira pelas longas e sinuosas estradas. "Ei, CeeBee, eu prometo que quando nós superarmos tudo isso aqui, nós iremos para nosso vilarejo visitar Hulda e a família" ele resmungou, tentando reprimir o pensamento. "Sim... Eu também sinto falta deles, minha cara...". Parte 5 - O Sabor da Vitória Assim que ele entrou no bar, não pode se conter: "Ahhhh Jenie, você não vai acreditar: eu ganhei! Tomara que isso me dê direito a um drink...". Jenie deu meio sorriso e riu ao mesmo tempo. "Hahaha, pois é... Ouvi falar que você ganhou! Mas ei, eu não distribuo drinks de graça pra todo mundo que ganha uma partida. De qualquer forma, farei uma exceção hoje, mas só porque sua performance fenomenal me rendeu muitos drinks!" Parte 6 - Pensando Demais... Ele agradeceu Jenie e passou um temo com o pessoal que assistira a partida no Tanque Furado. "Não foi tão ruim assim...", ele disse a si mesmo depois de deixar a mesa e perceber que talvez tivesse feito alguns amigos hoje. Ele rumou de volta ao bar para espairecer e dar uma boa e necessária refletida porque, mesmo que tudo tenha ocorrido bem, seus problemas estavam longe de terem acabado. "Como eu pude? Eles confiaram em mim, e agora o Berrante se foi...". Parte 7 - Um Pouco de Paciência Esse garoto, Sigurd... Tem algo de especial nele, podia ser ouvido às vezes nas ruas de Metal City. Enquanto a maior parte das pessoas beberia até não dar mais para comemorar, ele viu a vitória como o passo inicial para recuperar o Berrante e ser mais uma vez bem vindo em seu vilarejo. "Aguenta aí, garoto! Você está no caminho certo... Outro dia tava aí nervoso sobre o torneio e agora tá aí!" disse Jenie, depois de vê-lo franzindo por um tempo Parte 8 - Sonhos do Norte Você tem razão, Jen! Vou deixar o auto-flagelo para o Herald... Ele vai precisar, depois de perder pra um novato!, ele brincou empolgado. "Bem, ninguém previu que uma nevasca atingiria a arena essa noite, querido", disse Jenie, orgulhosa de seu novo amigo e sua ascensão como piloto. "Jen, um dia lhe mostrarei o Norte e o fresco contraste de uma pacata estrada transformando-se em uma arena de batalha... Com gigantes e demônios..." Parte 9 - A Esperança é a Última que Morre Take me home, lonely roads... cantou e CeeBee, que também conhecia a letra dessa música inspirada pelos velhos tempos, juntou-se a ele, e, apesar dos barulhos de estática, Sigurd se sentiu revigorado. A canção, a vitória e o nome épico que seu caminhão recebeu fizeram ele perceber uma coisa: "CeeBee, todas essas cosias ruins que acontecendo com a gente, tão acontecendo por uma razão... um bom motivo, eu espero. Nós vamos conseguir, eu prometo... os Jotünssons sempre mantêm sua palavra". Parte 10 - Pra Onde Quer que Eu Vá Depois de estacionar o Icebringer num local "seguro", ele subiu em sua traseira para deitar-se. Sua mente inundou-se com pensamentos ansiosos demais sobre a vida para conseguir dormir. Ele não conseguia evitar sentir a euforia de pilotar novamente na arena. As vezes ele desejava que o Crepúsculo dos Deuses, quando os monstros devastaram a Terra, fosse só um conto esquecido, mas se esse fosse o caso, ele não teria feito novos amigos, e uma coisa era certa: ele estava feliz com isso.